onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Chase Adams
Chase Adams was a member of Clean Teens who came to Tree Hill High during his senior year. He formed a relationship with Brooke Davis throughout the year but they eventually broke up for reasons unknown after Graduation - most likely due to her newfound fame as the Clothes over Bro's creator. He returned to Tree Hill some time later and was currently the owner at Tric, after Karen Roe upon Haley's request sold it to Chase right before the series finale. During Season 6 and Season 7 he dated Mia Catalano, who broke up with him over a text message at the end of Season 7. He then had a troubled relationship with performer, Alex Dupré conflicting with this time with Mia but once he joined the air force and a year after he got out they reconciled. However, they broke up when she left Tree Hill after accepting an offer to go on tour from Chris Keller. Background Chase had one serious relationship. He realized his girlfriend had been cheating on him with his best friend for a long while, leaving him with a wariness of relationships and a need for honesty. He joined Clean Teens in an attempt to start over. Chase shares with Brooke that was younger he learned to dance by watching his parents dancing ballroom routines when he was supposed to be in bed, implying his parents had a loving marriage. Chase had an avid interest in skateboarding. Character arc Season 4 . ]] Chase was a new student who joined the Clean Teens and became to Brooke, after she and Rachel joined. Brooke, having achieved a high grade on a calculus test (by cheating), agrees to tutor Chase, who initially has no idea of how Brooke really achieved this grade. They go on a date and begin seeing each other. When he finds out that Brooke cheated on the test he forgives her after a short break and they begin a relationship. Later on, Brooke and Chase attend a party at Nathan's mom's house. It is revealed that Nathan and Brooke filmed a sex tape. He then visits Brooke while she is setting up for prom, and tells her that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend. Unable to forgive Brooke's past, he tells her that it's over, but he knows how important prom is to her so they will still go together and then break up. However Brooke tells him it's over now as she doesn't want to go to prom with someone who doesn't want to be with her. After while, Chase later bumps into Brooke at school. Knowing about her and Peyton's attack by Ian Banks, he seems interested in reconciling. He no longer wears his Clean Teens T-shirt. It is thus seen that he still has feelings for Brooke, as she does for him. The pair give each other their yearbooks to sign, and Brooke writes a heartfelt paragraph about her true feelings for him. Chase writes an informal message, leaving Brooke humiliated, but later told her that he felt the same way, he was just afraid to admit it. Chase and Brooke are back together again. In the finale, Brooke and Chase take it to the next level and have sex in the backseat of his car, Chase's first time. Chase later goes on to say "it was the best 60 seconds" of his life. We end Season 4 by seeing that Chase and Brooke are very much in love and we are led on to believe they will continue their relationship over the next 4 years. Missing years Chase became a carpet sales man and he and Brooke split. The exact cause is unknown, but it seems safe to imply that Brooke's move to New York and growing career was a primary reason. Chase also moves in with Owen and helps him kick his drug addiction. Owen said that he could never stop talking about Brooke and often thought about chasing after her to New York, but never gained the courage. Season 5 Chase returns as Peyton's date for Lucas and Lindsey's bachelor party. Unknown to Chase, Owen asked him to go on a double date with him, his girlfriend and her best friend, who turned out to be Brooke and Peyton. Chase and Peyton kiss two times, once to make Lucas jealous, and once to make Brooke jealous. The two seem to be getting along well, admitting that they both found each other cute in high school, but nothing comes out of it. Chase is also the one who tells Brooke that Owen has left town due to his fear over her fostering Angie. Season 6 start a relationship.]] Chase returns again as Owen's helpful friend who takes over bartending for him at Tric so Owen can get help for his alcoholism. Chase runs into Mia at the recording studio and the two go on a double date with Haley and Nathan, which leads to a cute, healthy relationship. Despite Nathan's warning that Mia will probably have to leave Tree Hill soon to go on tour again, Chase continues to have a relationship with her and they fall in love. Chase inspires Mia to break free of her writer's block and visits her to tell her he loves her while she's on tour. Season 7 start a relationship in Utah. ]] Chase still loves Mia but doesn't like her being away all the time and they struggle to maintain contact through text and calls. Mia then breaks up with Chase by text, and leaves Chase heartbroken. Then at Julian's movie premier, after some flirting Alex asks out Chase and he says yes and they kiss. At this moment Mia texts Chase to get back together with him. Season 8 Chase is still working as bar manager at Tric. He was involved in a love triangle, having Mia and Alex falling in love with him. He decided to choose to date neither of them, but ends up having "slutty wedding sex" with Mia in Brooke and Julian's wedding limo. He is also involved in the Big Brother program, being Jamie's friend, Chuck's, mentor. But he eventually gets together with Alex realizing how much he loves her. But he soon joins for air force and they are separated for a year and split up but reconcile once he returns. Season 9 Chase's budding romance with Alex Dupre comes to an end when Chris Keller gives her a chance to go on tour. The breakup leaves Chase heartbroken, and he has a one-night stand with Tara, who was dating Chris, his new friend. He continues to still see Tara while she is dating Chris, which is eventually uncovered by Brooke. Chuck and Chase's relationship is stronger than ever, but it takes a toll when Chuck is more fascinated by Chris than him. Chuck's dad also came back, and Chase discovered Chuck's dad was abusing him. He took matters into his own hands and beat Chuck's dad, landing him in the back of a police car at the end of A Rush Of Blood To The Head. In Every Breath Is A Bomb, Chase was arrested for beating Chuck's dad after Chuck denied his Dad's beatings took place, and later faced being dishonourably discharged, but was only given a general discharge after Chuck testified at his hearing. Relationships *''Relationships'': Chase Adams/Relationships Romantic Life Brooke Davis Before Chase moved to Tree Hill, he was once in a serious relationship, but then discovered that she was cheating on him with his best friend. When he moved to Tree Hill he joined Clean Teens and met Brooke. They fell in love, but they broke up when it was revealed that Nathan and Brooke had made a sex tape. But then they got back together and Chase lost his virginity to her which lasted for about 45 seconds. The relationship ended after graduation. Chase thought about going to New York to meet her, but he never did. Mia Catalano When Chase came back to Tree Hill, he started bartending at Tric and met Mia. They fell in love, then she had to go on tour. The relationship continued, but ended after two years, because they never met. He started dating Alex and Mia was very jealous. Chase couldn't decide between them Alex Dupré He met Alex and they started flirting. After they had been in Utah for Julians movie premier, Alex asked Chase out and they kissed. Right after Mia sent him a text message saying she still had feelings for him. He had on and off relationship with both, but in the end he choose Alex. But then he joined the air force and was gone for a year. When he came back, they started dating and they moved in together, but shortly after that Alex left to go on a tour. Tara Richards Chase was heartbroken and had a one night stand with Tara. She left her number in his phone, under "Not Alex". Then it was revealed that she was Chris' girlfriend, but he didn't stop seeing her. Chris found out about it, so they both stopped seeing her. Family Career After graduating Tree Hill High Chase left Tree Hill and was forced to be a carpet salesman to save up to train to be a pilot. Chase then starts to works as a bartender at the popular hot spot Tric and is promoted later to bar manager. He has worked with Grubbs and Owen who also worked there at a point in the series. Now but he also celebrity bartends with Mia and Alex, which cause's him great trouble because he has dated both of them in the past. Chase is known to make his own creations and serve them at Tric, people say they taste awful but his friends pretend they love them not to hurt his feelings. Chase also was said to be taught by Mia how to bar-tend and then taught Alex. He later quit his managing job at Tric and joined the air force. In season 9, Karen let Chase run the bar and use some of the money to get his commercial pilot license. Trivia *There is a running gag where characters will ask Chase who he is. Victoria and Jamie both do this. *Jamie knows who Chase is in season 8 and 9. Category:One Tree Hill Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adams Family Category:Clean Teens Category:Males